Haven't Had Enough
by IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey
Summary: Because he has never stopped loving her.


This is a song-fic based off **Marianas Trench**'s _Haven't Had Enough_. I usually don't, and can't write romance, so this is my first attempt. Ever. GrayZa, obviously. Seriously. for romance I usually start with "He remembers it clearly." and then I die and can't write further. I suck like that. Which is why I write humour. Duh. Anyway, just read the story. I was just sort of awkwardly writing as I went along.

**Disclaimer**: What do you think? I pity you if you think that the owners of Fairy Tail would honestly write fanfiction...of their own story.

* * *

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting_

_You and I might not be the best thing_

The weather in Magnolia was wonderful, as usual. The large, golden sun sat upon it's throne among the heavens, fluffy clouds lazily drifting by. A gust of hot, summer wind blew by every now and then, ruffling the leaves upon the trees, standing tall and proud along the cobbled paths.

Barefoot, _and_ bare-chested, a young boy ran straight through the market, feet thudding against the ground, sending small pebbles flying as he ran. On his chest was the Fairy Tail guild mark. His black hair was messy, and he was rather scrawny.

As he went along, the ground slowly changed, with more grass sprouting up in between the paved stones, till finally the stones melted out of sight, into a dry mud path, brown, dead grass lining the path.

He raced through, canopies of leaves looming overhead, casting shadows on the ground, thin streams of golden sunlight lighting up the way.

Soon enough, the faint sound of rushing water could be heard, and Gray Fullbuster burst into the sunlight, hurtling over to the river, running down a hill, to where a girl sat.

Her hair was red, scarlet, in fact.

"ERZA! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO FIGHT! NOW!"

"_WHAM!"_

...Scarlet, just like the blood that was flowing out of his nose.

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right_

_Right..._

Gray writhed on the ground, Erza standing over him, trying to hide her look of amusement. "And what made you think, this time, among any other times, you could beat me?" she asked, leaning in closer, so close that her braid dangled over her shoulder and was tickling his nose.

Causing him to sneeze and send out another wave of blood from his nose.

A low groan escaped his throat. Looking Erza in the eye (literally, since she had that eye patch) nonetheless, Gray managed to force out: "I took out two Forest Vulcan..."

Sighing and keeping her foot on Gray's chest, Erza continued staring at him, as if waiting for him to continue, which he did.

"...eggs."

Erza, with a satisfied look, let him go.

He ran.

_But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya_

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya_

Mouth-watering smells wafted through the room, tickling Erza's senses the moment she swung open the door. Striding across the bakery, armour clinking, Erza took a seat at a cosy spot near the window, and promptly ordered three slices of strawberry cake. It was her daily routine, sit by the river, beat Gray up, eat cake. Repeat over and over. Beating Gray up seemed to be happening a lot more frequently nowadays. Almost as if he had been stalking her. Which was really creepy and wrong on so many levels.

Eagerly, she picked up a fork, and accidently knocked it onto the ground with a clatter. Bending over hastily, she retrieved it swiftly and impatiently. Just as she was about to stuff a piece of the delicious slice of creaminess into her mouth, the table was knocked over, and from underneath it popped Gray...

"FIGHT ME!"

...Who had failed to realise that Erza's cake was now completely, utterly, destroyed, a pile of once-cakey goodness, all gone to waste.

"_WHAM!"_

"You'd think you wanted something from me, following me like that."

And so he did. Maybe, just maybe, he had a hint of liking for her.

"Well," he swallowed, "I like you."

_You'll remember, return to sender now_

_Now..._

And there went his feelings.

Jellal.

What had Jellal ever done for Erza? Granted, he'd been a great friend to Erza when they were young. So what? He had tried to kill her. He always made Erza worry. What was so good about _him_ that Erza went for, and pretty much rejected Gray's feelings? It had been because of Jellal that, on that particular day, when those words had escaped his lips, Erza had simply walked away.

Why was he with them now, fighting Oracion Seis? Why did Wendy have to revive him? Life was unfair, so unfair.

Gray was the one who had stood by Erza. He had caught her crying, and he was the one who stopped those tears. Those tears, which were caused by Jellal. He had strived to protect her at the Tower of Heaven. To protect her from Jellal. But in the end it had been Natsu who had saved her, while he had stood around in a boat worrying. Useless. He felt useless.

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it_

He'd given up, that day, when they were cornered by the Council. It pained him, but he would fight for Jellal, if it meant Erza's happiness. If he loved her...he would let her go. Then Erza told them to lay down their weapons, not to fight. She let Jellal be taken away. This meant...forever...her heart would be preserved behind her armour, for Jellal, and Jellal alone. And if he never came back...she would never move on. Gray had never stood a chance, and never was going to. Up against Jellal, he was nothing.

_Been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_

_One more last try, Imma get the ending right_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_

_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_

_No more last place, you better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_

Because he loved her, and he was willing to go through many, many things for her. If only she could realise. He wouldn't cause her to cry, he would stop those tears, he would, he swore to himself he would.

If only she would let him.

_I still need ya, need ya..._

Is this how it will end?

Thunder booms overhead and rain pours from the heavens as lightning flashes, illuminating the dark, gloomy skies.

Normally the cold won't bother Gray, but he is worn out, exhausted, injured and as sheets of icy rain fall upon him, each time, he feels his energy, slowly, slowly leaving him. His eyes grow heavy as lead, and all he wants to do is fall onto the ground and rest, just for a little while.

But he knows, he knows, he must not fail his guild. Fairies will fight till the end. For his friends. And for Erza. Somewhere out there, she is fighting, fighting for the guild, for him, and he too, must persevere. However, he is injured, badly, and his body is failing him.

Falling...falling...he is falling, and soon darkness will overwhelm him, and he will sleep, be it forever, or just for a while. His vision turns fuzzy and a sudden warmth overwhelms him. A pair of arms catch him, and these arms lead up to Erza's face, scarlet hair pulled back in a ponytail, her expression tired, yet she is smiling, and he cannot help but think how beautiful she is.

Erza is always helping him. That's not right. He should be helping her. He feels useless, helpless, but in so many ways, he is wrong. Gray had stopped her tears, and Gray was a part of her life now, one of her closest friends. He had helped her settle into her new family, Fairy Tail. They had had so many good times together, so many adventures, and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

She will continue to love him.

_Been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_

_One more last try, Imma get the ending right..._

Just as much as he has loved her all these long years.

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might just be the best thing..._

* * *

Cheesy, cheesy ending.

I'M SORRY!

SORRYSORRYSORRY.

I got goosebumps while writing this...

...Doubt I'll be doing romance anytime again soon.

Thank you for reading!

~Cora


End file.
